Vazhan Prezrali
Vazhan Prezrali is a Dalaranian male warlock residing in Stormwind. He has a checkered past, and an ambitious future. Emerging from a life of secrecy, Vazhan has thrown himself into Stormwind society. 'Physical Description' Your text goes here. 'Personality' Your text goes here. 'History' = Upbringing Born and raised in Dalaran, Vazha was taught the wonders of the arcane and the natural world at a young age. His parents were scholars, and both bestowed upon him a vast amount of knowledge to the best of their abilities. His mother was an herbalist, and one of Dalaran’s greatest; she knew all about the plants of the world, their properties, their benefits. Vazha can recall when he was just a child, out in the woods with his mother, gathering all manners of herbs, plants, and roots. Expanding upon this knowledge of herbs and nature in the early days of his adulthood, Vazha was able to delve deep into the world of alchemy and botany, and has found a foothold there ever since, making refuge in the world of plants and potions. Vazha’s father was a mage, and a skilled one at that. He was respected amongst Dalaran’s mage-society, and began instructing Vazha in the arcane when he was only 12 years old. He learned from him about the world’s lay lines, their power, how to harness their energy and use it to manipulate the world around him. His parents opened him up to a vast world of knowledge and magic, shaping what and who he was to become. First War Vazha was still a teenager when rumors of “Orcs” in the southern lands made their way up to Dalaran. A new race of creatures, here, on this continent! He was a curious boy, and had to see them for himself. So, Vazha traveled south, and by the time he had made it to Elwynn Forest a war had broken out between the kingdom of Stormwind and the Orcs. However, he was not going to let a war deter him. Remaining persistent in his quest to see the Orcs, Vazha enlisted in the Stormwind army as a mage, simultaneously helping the Southerners defend their lands and seeing the Orcs up close in person. ' '''What Vazha saw did not disappoint, but it did frighten him. The Orcs were vile, brutish creatures, driven on by a bloodlust like none had seen before. They decimated entire towns, and after three years of fighting, Redridge fell to the Orcs- a major loss for Stormwind. The next year, Stormwind was besieged twice, and fell. Vazha fought hard those years, and accomplished what he had sought out Stormwind for- but at the price of blood. His innocent dream of seeing a new race was fulfilled, yet he was prematurely exposed to the horrors of war. Second War '' ''When Vazha returned to Dalaran he wasn’t the same man. He was aloof. Cold, angry, even. But he put his anger to good use, and when the time came for the newly forged “Alliance” to march south and repel the Orcish invaders, Vazha was on the frontlines as a battlemage for the Kirin Tor. He fought alongside hero’s from across the seven kingdoms, doing battle in Hillsbrad, the Highlanda, Khan Modan, and, eventually, the Blasted Lands. ' After at last vanquishing the Orcs, Vazha returned to Dalaran yet again, this time without trauma and shell shock. He had avenged his fallen comrades from the First War, and felt the great burden he had carried after the fall of Stormwind lift from his shoulders and heart. He settled once more, purchased a house near the Violet Citadel, and returned to a life of study. Path to the Dark Arts ''' '''He enjoyed great privileges in the Kirin Tor, especially the ability to explore the Citadel’s enemorous library in all of its entirety, without guide or minder. He spent countless hours pouring over books, and in his pursuit of a higher knowledge Vazhan one day came across something peculiar in a wing of the library he spent much time in. He discovered a newly placed, but obviously old, tome- untitled, worn. As any good and curious scholar would do, Vazhan took it home, and began reading it. What he saw took him back. It was a tome of the dark arts- everything about demons, to affliction spells, to fel was jotted across the pages. Vazhan was shocked, but could not stop reading. T'''he book contained vast amounts of knowledge, lore, and, most importantly, power. Vazhan could not shake the feeling that someone, knowing what a curious and knowledge-hungry person Vaz was, purposefully left this tome in one of his frequented spots. But why? Months followed since the discovery of the untitled tome, and with each passing one Vazha’s urge grew to practice something, anything from that tome. Vazha knew the dangers of delving into fel, but he only wanted a taste, a peak. The young mage gave in to temptation, and in the dead of night he left the city and disappeared into the woods, where no one would see him- after all, if he were to be caught practicing the "dark arts", he'd certainly be thrown into prison... or worse. The first spell from the book that Vazhan cast was a simple one- a quiet incantation and a flick of his hand allowed him to send a small bolt of fel, shadow, and fire hurling towards a nearby tree. Casting the thing made him feel a unique sensation... almost... euphoric in nature. And left him wanting more. So, for the next few years, Vazhan let his addiction run rampant. He'd take time from studying and go into the woods, under the cover of nightfall, and learn new spells. By the time he was well into his early 20s, Vazhan had become what one would call an adept warlock. He learned to sacrifice local livestock for energy, and even tried his hand at summoning an imp. A simple task, all it took was a pile of ashes, a minute summoning ritual, and a quick beating delivered to the creature upon manifestation. Vazhan learned it's named and exercised full control over the beast. No one had caught him in his practices, and nothing seemed too hard for the former mage- things were looking rather swell... until Vazhan finished the tome, and having learned everything within it, grew upset. He had but a taste of this magnificent art, and longed to know more. One night, a seemingly ordinary night, Vazhan left his home to go to the woods, as he usually did every other day or so, but something seemed off when he arrived at his meadow, as if something were watching him. Hours passed as Vazhan ignored the feeling and continued practicing his spells, until he heard something call to him. It was a faint whisper in his ear at first, just barely audible... it grew to a mumble, and then a full voice. This voice presented itself as Razralak- a being from the nether. Razralak told Vazhan that it was he who managed to get the tome into the Citadel Library by having a hireling sneak it into a popular wing of Vazhan's. It was Razralak who pushed Vazha into the dark arts, and he now had further plans for the Kirin Tor sorcerer. Razralak wanted Vazhan to summon him into the physical plane, and promised that he would pledge his servitude to the fledgling warlock and tell him great secrets of power and knowledge, on the condition that Vazhan give himself up to an unnamed group of persons who were to, according to Razalak, make themselves known in Lordaeron very soon. They would be unlike anything humans had seen before, and would not harm Vazhan- they would, however, bring new rule to Dalaran. Not concerned with the crypic request, and harboring a weakness for power and knowledge, Vazhan accepted, soon summoning the demon into the world. Razalak manifested himself and appeared before Vaz as a Nathrezim- a dread lord. Razlak shared with Vazhan a great deal of dark secrets and spells, and Vazhan was able to learn them all, basking in their power. Third War Months passed, and Vazhan continued to practice his dark magic, this time alongside Razalak. All was going well until word of a plague in Lordaeron reached Dalaran. Rumors of plague turned to outbreaks of sickness, and sickness lead to death, which lead to... undeath. The dead rose and ransacked villages throughout Lordaeron, causing panic and fear throughout the Alliance. But, for Razalak, this was a moment of revelry. These undead creatures and their creators, the "Cult of the Damned", were the men Razalak spoke of, he soon revealed- the men that Vazhan promised, unwittingly, to give himself to. Abhorred, Vazhan refused, and turned on Razalak. For 6 days and 6 nights, Vazhan did battle with the demon, and eventually imprisoned him in a magical ward, and after another week, managed to extract the creatures true name- Kalrazar. Using this new name, Vazhan was able to banish Kalrazar back to the void, and rush home in hopes of telling the Kirin Tor of the impending doom that was about to befall the city. But when he arrived, however, he was too late. The gate guards told Vazhan that Capital City had fallen, King Menethil lie dead, and that the perpetrator was Prince Arthas! An army of undeath was on it's way to Dalaran, and a group of citizens had already fled with Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor. Vazhan rushed inside to gather his things, not convinced that the Kirin Tor could stand up to such a thing. He packed whatever he could and fled through the sewers before Dalaran was completely destroyed, eventually making his way to Stormwind. Life as a Refugee (WIP) Present (WIP) You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Alliance Category:Human